kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Jumbo
|image = |kanji = ジャンボ |romanji = Janbo |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = |affiliation = Noah's Ark Circus |previous affiliation = |occupation = Noah's Ark Circus' Fire Eater |previous occupation = |base of operations = Noah's Ark Circus Camp |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 24 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Jumbo (ジャンボ, Janbo) is Noah's Ark Circus' fire eater. He starts the shows of the circus with one shot of fire. Appearance Jumbo, as his name would indicate, is an extremely large man, who seems to have a slight hunch. He is bald and has yellow eyes, as well as red tattoos of fire on the back of his head, on his shoulders and on his forearms. He also has multiple piercings in each ear. Jumbo wears baggy yellow pants and black shoes; he is typically shirtless, save for a medallion he wears strapped across his chest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Volume 8, cover page In the past, his appearance is similar to the way he is now, except he did not have the tattoos. Personality Jumbo encompasses the role as the voice of reason among the circus members. He is very calm and level-headed, and is not prone to giving into his emotions. thumb|150px|right|Jumbo helps Dagger play with the other kids. Additionally, Jumbo is extremely kind and generous, once stopping his work to help Dagger play with the other children in the past.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 7 Even though he is willing to kill people in order to carry out his orders, he is genuinely unhappy about having to do so; after attacking Finnian, he has apologized to him, thinking he was dead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 34 History Like the other first-tier members of the Noah's Ark Circus, Jumbo grew up in an alley in the East End. He was raised too harshly and was deformed by his parents.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 3 As thieves, they were unsuccessful, and they barely managed to survive. However, he and the others were later picked up by Baron Kelvin and came to live in his manor. There, Jumbo busied himself with manual labor, such as chopping up wood. He, however, took the time to offer Dagger a ride on his back and to help him play with other children.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 4-7 When the others decided to start a circus, he became the fire eater. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Arc Jumbo, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 33-34 At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Jumbo is presented by Joker as the fire-eating man, and he performs befittingly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 20 Later, Joker introduces Ciel and Sebastian, new second-tier members, to Jumbo and the rest of the group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, pages 38-40 Eventually, Snake informs Jumbo, Joker, Dagger, and Peter that Ciel and Sebastian were in their tents. Jumbo cautions that they cannot act yet, in case Ciel and Sebastian are associated with Scotland Yard. They agree that Joker should speak with Father first.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 20-21 .]] The following day, when they learn that Ciel and Sebastian have left the circus, Peter angrily strikes Doll. Jumbo stops him from continuing to hit her, stating that it is not something they should be doing right now. He then declares that it would be dangerous to continue to stay where they are. The first-tier circus members reach a consensus that they will enact Father's plan the next night, out of fear of delaying and hence allowing the opportunity for Ciel, their special target, to leave London.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 24-29 The next evening, Jumbo and the other first-tier members arrive at the Phantomhive manor. In the interest of getting through the manor quickly, they decide to split up. Jumbo heads across the yard, where he encounters Finnian who just woke up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 29-31 He attacks Finnian, and apologizes, saying that it cannot be helped.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 34 However, Finnian survives the assault and bashes Jumbo's head into the manor's wall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 35-37 Before Finnian delivers the finishing blow, Jumbo yells for the other circus members to escape while they can.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 2-4 Quotes *"Father said this time's target is special. If we don't do something while we're here ... If we fail, he will be angry for sure." *(To Finnian) "It can't be helped. Forgive me."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 34 *"Bro! Sis! Please get away! This mansion is strange!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 3 Trivia * He is the only member of the Noah's Ark Circus to apologize to the individual he attacked. * His name likely comes from Jumbo, a large African Bush Elephant sold in 1882 to P. T. Barnum, for the circus. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc